


在藍花楹盡時

by Anonymous



Category: Unnamed - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-广东话 粵語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24437626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: 現實主義者請就此止步。在藍花楹盡時 番外 (請用新分頁開啟)在藍花楹盡時 番外個後續（R18） (請用新分頁開啟)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21
Collections: Anonymous





	在藍花楹盡時

聲明：本故事角色與世界現存一切作品人物及現實人物絕無關係，如有類同，實屬巧合。  
聲明II：本人會為呢篇文章所帶嚟一切好同唔好嘅影響負責，與一切發佈平台無關。  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
[Sarawat x Tine]在藍花楹盡時  


Sarawat第一次見T係喺遠東中心，確切啲講，係對出嗰條橋，個橋底。

條友牛高馬大，竟然會腳仔軟爬唔到上壆，個外科口罩俾眼淚鼻涕整到濕晒。Sarawat記得自己拉完個女記者再伸手拉佢，隻手好軟，仲軟過女仔手，濕濕地，仲好似有啲震。

「喂，男人老狗畀啲掙扎啦，防暴追到嚟喇！」

有少少唔耐煩咁啦，因為有粒催淚彈撞中橋邊，彈咗幾粒火花然後爆開，Sarawat勁大力扯住條腳軟仔，穿過最近嗰棟嘢嘅玻璃門先停低，被扯住嗰條友收掣不及撞到應一應，Sarawat先發現自己矮過佢，少少啫，Sarawat即刻自我安慰，起碼唔會好似條友咁食兩粒催淚彈就流晒馬尿。

Sarawat除低頭盔，一野扯開焗桑拿保鮮紙，即刻有人問佢要唔要再包過。佢望一望已經被防暴包圍嘅門口，仲有企唔穩坐左喺地下嗰個人，都係決定唞唞先。

「唔該你啊。」

吖又幾好禮貌喎，Sarawat耷低頭望咗條友一眼。

抬頭望住自己，俾口罩遮住淨係見到對眼圓碌碌，眼角有啲紅，望落皮膚好白，勁白。

Sarawat「嗯」咗聲就行開咗。佢地第一次見面就係咁。

之後先知道原來咁樣就叫暴動。

\----- - ----- - ----- - ----- - ----- - ----- - ----- - ----- - ----- - ----- -

T再見到Sarawat係喺煲底附近，個男仔凌晨同人嘈起上嚟，好似係傾唔掂要唔要set Road Block，大家都血氣方剛又唔夠瞓，睇落好似要打起上嚟咁，嚇到T即刻撲出去拉住Sarawat。

「原來你叫Sarawat，多謝你上次救咗我啊。」

「咪多謝咗囉。」

「未多謝你之後去攞生理鹽水幫我洗面嘛。」

雖然係初夏，但凌晨海邊都係有啲風，兩個人屈喺添馬公園落煲底條樓梯度，間唔中有啲記者經過。

T好似唔係好介意Sarawat寸寸貢。

「我啲friend個個都堅離地，次次都係得我自己出。」

Sarawat望一眼佢左手隻Cartier錶。

「最衰已經六月啦，上次我哋經過嗰棵樹，年年四、五月都會開啲紫色嘅花，好靚架！」

T提起上次喺遠東兜路由高院行返金鐘嗰時，經過星街見到嗰棵樹。

Sarawat平時由置樂去龍門居食宵已經覺得好遠，去到港島好似入咗迷宮咁，好彩有呢條腳軟仔帶路，學識咗邊度叫PP3。

「下年啦。」

將一切冇諗清楚就衝口而出嘅說話形容做「唔知點解」最方便，又唔使死腦細胞，於是Sarawat唔知點解覺得想同T下年一齊去睇嗰棵樹啲花，T又唔知點解冇話唔好，於是就幫T裝咗Telegram，add埋。

嗰朝早佢哋係老麥咬早餐，T連食早晨全餐都要用刀叉，Sarawat習慣將所有嘢夾晒落個包度食。

\----- - ----- - ----- - ----- - ----- - ----- - ----- - ----- - ----- - ----- -

『你喺邊啊？』07:01 a.m.

『龍和』08:31 a.m.

T拎住勁多保鮮紙出現嗰時，Sarawat成晚冇瞓又打完一場，喺中信橋低癱緊屍。

「退熱貼呢？」

「…」

「嘢飲都好吖Ching。」

但T都係冇再去買嘢，因為Sarawat話想瞓。雖然兩者冇乜大關係。

只係Sarawat話晏啲可能衝立會，T唔知點解就決定坐低陪佢，然後Sarawat就挨咗落T膊頭。

\----- - ----- - ----- - ----- - ----- - ----- - ----- - ----- - ----- - ----- -

立會第一塊玻璃碎嗰時Sarawat已經醒咗。

「走啦少爺仔，呢度唔啱你。」

Sarawat捽住眼咁講，伸手去T大髀攞返個頭盔。

「點解要衝啫？今日又冇會。」

「唔通又遊行跟住散水？攞返個頭盔嚟啦。」

T冇放手，講大力其實佢兩個差唔多，T仲大隻過Sarawat，成日俾佢笑咁大隻竟然學人做和理非真係嘥料。

「妖！唔放就算！」Sarawat企起身，嬲爆爆咁走咗，淨返T攬住個頭盔，T諗過追上去，但又覺得前面太危險，啲人係咁亂跑，有人喺唔知邊度搵咗個裝廢紙嘅鐵籠，撞埋塊玻璃度。

T將個頭盔收咗入背襄，轉身去維園。

T阿爸食親飯睇親CCTVB都叫佢唔好學啲暴徒，俾警察拉咗唔會保釋佢。

所以當遊行去到高等法院出面分岔口嗰時，佢都係決定直行。

行完就返咗屋企睇Live，啲人衝晒入立法會，聽講12點就會清場，裏面嘅人諗住要犧牲，有個阿爸話咁係為自己下一代。

『Safe？』11:18 p.m.

T都知道Sarawat未必得閒理佢，但一直到第二朝，個訊息都係未讀。

「一齊走啊、我哋要一齊走，唔可以留低任何一個。」

直播裏面有班人，一個拉住一個，走返入隨時有警察會衝入去掃射嘅立會，話要一齊走。

\----- - ----- - ----- - ----- - ----- - ----- - ----- - ----- - ----- - ----- -

『Safe？』07:21 a.m.

『話入過立會都要拉喎，你扔晒啲衫褲鞋襪未？』第二日嘅12:08 p.m.

Sarawat個AC變咗Deleted Account.

T第一次覺得喺網絡年代人同人嘅關係係咁脆弱，唔通攞住個頭盔周街搵人試戴就可以搵返Sarawat咩。黐線，講出嚟都覺得自己白痴。

咪當冇咗個網友囉，係囉。

不過嗰日光復屯公，佢睇住google map喺屯公Vcity來回兜咗好多個鐘，餵到啲蚊飽晒，都係搵唔到個網友啫。

『Safe?』11:18 p.m.

T個TG淨係Add咗一個人，一收到notification梗係即刻彈起身睇。

係個唔識嘅AC，唔通有人Hack咗Sarawat部電話搵到佢？

『我扔晒啲嘢 換左電言丿一丨丨フ一』11:21 p.m.

好啦，係本尊。

『唔好話我知你喺元朗啊！』11:22 p.m.

『你冇入元朗呀可』11:22 p.m.

之前嘅嘢，當無數啦。

\----- - ----- - ----- - ----- - ----- - ----- - ----- - ----- - ----- - ----- -

「唔好再用地盤佬頭盔喇，揀個靚啲，我送畀你哋啦。」

Sarawat咬嘢咬到一半聽到句咁嘅嘢搞到差啲濁鬼親，T遞張紙巾畀佢抹嘴。

「唔使啦，我哋ok。」

自從立會出返嚟，Sarawat就多咗team人，話齊上齊落，組隊打好似有個照應咁囉。

T好認真咁望咗Sarawat一陣，第一次喺唔係抗爭嘅時候見面，原來佢平時落街係咁嘅樣，踩到爛人字拖，T恤短褲。

問著恤衫牛仔褲皮鞋嘅T去唔去窮人恩物薩利亞。其實T真係未去過薩利亞，不過又真係唔介意try一try佢，最後迷上咗無限添飲嘅汽水。Sarawat咬緊嗰塊Pizza都好似幾好味。

「我唔係想做金主，係唔想你有咩冬瓜豆腐咋。」T最後決定咁講。

Sarawat吞咗啖嘢，望住T個好認真嘅表情。原來外科口罩下面收埋咗個咁可愛嘅人。

開玩笑叫佢山長水遠由港島入嚟食飯，佢竟然真係揸車嚟，食完仲要兜自己返屋企。

成世仔第一次坐BMW。

\----- - ----- - ----- - ----- - ----- - ----- - ----- - ----- - ----- - ----- -

因為T呢啲極級和理非一定唔會被捕，所以做咗唯一一個知道Sarawat全名、身份證號碼、住邊同所有行蹤嘅人。

「嫁畀我啦。」Sarawat條粉腸將寫晒自己資料嘅紙仔塞畀T嗰時話，嚇到T彈開咗幾cm，好彩有個口罩仔遮住、條巷又暗，睇唔到樣。

出面有狗車聲。

「撳實呼氣，睇下有冇漏氣先。」T摺好張紙收入衫袋，再幫Sarawat拉一拉豬嘴條橡筋，check下個人包得夠唔夠密實，扮晒冇聽到佢講咩咁。

Sarawat將部電話畀埋T，「密碼你知架啦。」

喺豬嘴傳出嚟把聲曖昧不明，T接部電話嗰時掂到Sarawat隻手，有啲手汗。

「戴手套呀。」T遞埋對防磨手套畀佢。

「幫我戴埋啦。」Sarawat伸隻手出去，仲要做個hand hand手勢。

「去死啦你。」T推咗佢膊頭一下，「都係唔好，唔好死啊，手足。」

Sarawat懶cool咁哼咗聲，「知喇。」

T好似幫細路著襪咁拉住手套個開口位，「手呢。」

最後都係幫佢戴，Sarawat手掌好厚，因為玩開結他，又識打鼓，好似仲會去打拳同踢波。手指穿入手套嗰時擦過T拎住手套嘅手掌，痕痕地，T有啲尷尬，望咗Sarawat一眼，但單面反光玻璃紙上面只見到自己好似有啲紅。

Sarawat仲好似突登咁隔住手套刮佢手心。

「喂！」

Sarawat收返隻手，「咁我去打狗喇，bye。」

揮一揮支十蚊店伸縮棍仔，Sarawat好快就離開咗條暗巷。

\----- - ----- - ----- - ----- - ----- - ----- - ----- - ----- - ----- - ----- -

Sarawat背脊受咗傷，因為俾警棍扑咗好多嘢，好X傷添。但最傷係咁都扯唔返個隊友返嚟。

「我同佢講好要齊上齊落架。」腳邊啲啤酒罐多到T差啲PK，又唔開燈。

「啪」

靠透入屋嘅月光搵到個燈掣，有燈嗰剎那，竟然見到Sarawat嘅眼淚。T即時棟咗喺度唔知做乜好。

「過嚟陪我啦啊⋯喂。」

醉成咁唔怪得之撳極鐘都唔開門，要用後備匙自己入嚟啦。T踢開啲罐，同Sarawat一齊坐地下。

「最衰都係我，冇早啲發現有狗扮人先搞到佢被咬。」

「你都盡晒力⋯啦。」明顯講錯嘢，Sarawat啤咗佢一眼，勁大力咁掟開罐未飲完嘅酒，彈濕咗T件恤衫。小麥味溝埋醉酒佬陣除，T決定轉過個topic。

「背脊點，睇咗醫生未？」

條友唔出聲。

T掹走Sarawat正想開嗰罐啤酒，「喂，畀我睇下傷成點。」

Sarawat冇應機，T伸手想夾硬除佢衫，扯到一半，個醉酒佬就攬鬼住佢。

攬到好實好實，唞唔到氣咁濟。

Sarawat個心跳得好快，T都係。

T隻手輕輕力放上Sarawat背脊，摸到凹凹凸凸，皮膚㷫烚烚，唔知係因為飲咗酒定腫鬼晒。

「嘶⋯」

睇嚟應該係後者。

T有啲後悔冇趁呢幾個月去學下急救，而家揦手唔成勢，除左由得條友枕住佢，噴晒啲熱氣落頸邊就冇嘢幫到手。

「係咪好痛？」T都知係廢話嚟，不過Sarawat搖頭嗰時啲頭髮桔到佢好痕，「而家唔痛喇。」

死仔仲口硬。T冇講出口，只係為咗避開啲傷口將隻手放到落Sarawat條腰，仲換咗個坐姿等佢攬得舒服啲。

都係安慰下手足啫。

\----- - ----- - ----- - ----- - ----- - ----- - ----- - ----- - ----- - ----- -

『仲有一丿丨フ罐』12:31 a.m.

『你又話陪我行？』12:31 a.m.

『知喇煩』01:01 a.m.

有friend喺外國訂咗幾皮嘢gear，再塞咗去另一個friend新蒲崗個studio，搵你team人幫手食啲啦。

T係咁同Sarawat講，本身Sarawat都唔想拎人哋嘢，不過手手腳腳又真係傷得好甘，最後都係領左T嘅情，要咗呢個長期供防具同供罐商。

仲要同供罐商一齊跟住大隊一齊逼，大汗疊細汗，Sarawat拎左張文宣嚟撥涼。

Sarawat著咗件深藍色短袖衫，戴住個黑色口罩，連超都冇戴，呢身裝備仲入門過佢同T第一次見。

「望咩望，信唔信我…。」Sarawat發現條煩膠仔係咁昅佢，正想畀啲懲戒佢嘅時候，前面突然有人尖叫。

「咩啊？」T掛住望Sarawat，好少見到佢對眼，原來眼睫毛好長。

「冇嘢。」班撚屌喺度播歌，破壞晒氣氛。

可能天氣熱周身唔聚財啦，搞到Sarawat見親紅綠燈就想郁手郁腳，俾T一嘢拍落背脊痛到眼水都標埋。

最衰都係T，做乜要望住佢背脊流馬尿，搞到自己好似做錯嘢咁，被逼要cosplay和理非陪佢行，做埋啲咩手勢仲要嗌口號，最慘係要一齊打開電話嘅燈光呀，以為睇演唱會咩。

算啦，見係佢。

食完晚餐仲車埋，即係督住自己返屋企。所以冇落旺角打，冇搭黨鐵，冇經過太子。

\----- - ----- - ----- - ----- - ----- - ----- - ----- - ----- - ----- - ----- -

「哇！真係險過剃頭！嚇死我喇你。」

「邊估到班狗會喺嗰個窿衝出黎啫。」

白色BMW剷到上麥當勞道先停低，T喺車尾攞左ice pad同敷料，仲有消毒藥水。

「進步咗呀吓。」Sarawat仲見到箱保礦力，幾支大NS。

「俾我老豆發現就大鑊。」T伸一伸脷，用塊布遮返住啲嘢，上返車，戴埋醫用手套先開始幫Sarawat洗傷口。喺夏愨道甩到身仲只係擦損少少真係奇蹟嚟，T冇開口問Sarawat其他隊友點，Sarawat都冇講。

「我發現你食TG唔喊喇喎。」

電台播緊首Sarawat未聽過嘅日文歌，叫Stay Gold，DJ話首歌係同鍾意嘅人講嘅情話。

希望有我照顧你，你就可以無憂無慮，永遠都天真無邪，笑得咁開心。

「食咁多次點都慣啦。」

T剪走多餘嘅繃帶，喺Sarawat手腕打結，有少少緊，同Sarawat條眉一樣。

「不如…下次我自己帶衫換啦？」

「其實我之後都可能冇咩時間出嚟喇，阿爸要我去佢朋友間firm做part-time，專做corporate嘢架，你都知我本身想做criminal嗰範啦，而家要抽時間讀返多啲case。」

T講得有啲快，就好似度咗句line好耐，終於有時機一嘢爆出嚟咁。Sarawat啱啱聽晒仲未反應得切，T又再講，「我過兩日仲要同阿爸一齊返一轉大陸，有啲驚，哈哈。」

「去中國。」

T講咗咁多樣嘢，Sarawat淨係捉住左最無關佢哋兩個痛癢嗰樣。

「係係，要注重意識形態嘛，知喇政政人。」

唞咗陣，Sarawat係半山落車，望住T架車繼續上山，佢就相反方向行，最後入咗間教堂坐。

\----- - ----- - ----- - ----- - ----- - ----- - ----- - ----- - ----- - ----- -

T終於用得返TG，一打開幾廿個訊息都係Sarawat嘅座標，勁快手撳到最底。

『屋企』11:09 p.m.

T鬆咗口氣。

『我都返到屋企喇。』10:01 a.m.

然後先見到啲狗開實彈射學生，只係離心臟3cm單嘢。

\----- - ----- - ----- - ----- - ----- - ----- - ----- - ----- - ----- - ----- -

開晒高燈，用宇宙最慢速開住架車，有啲嘢喺T個心入面不停LOOP緊。

（黐L線，真係黐L線。）

T從來唔講粗口，雖然聽到都唔會打冷震。不過面對成世仔最恐怖嘅經歷，即係喺高速公路逆線行駛，都好難有粗口以外嘅詞形容到嗰種震撼。

如果呢刻對面線有車就係咁先，好彩上天保佑，T成功用生命做賭注突破長到冇可能移動嘅車龍，扔低埋架車喺吐露港公路邊。咁啱有班人一齊踩車上山，大家都一袋二袋，T淨係得幾支車尾淨返嘅NS，仲要唔記得放低學校拉巴借嗰本書喺車，將佢由離地城帶到上山城。

其實佢出發前冇問Sarawat喺唔喺度，而Sarawat今朝開始都冇同佢講過一句嘢。

但又點會唔喺度呢，一嚟係佢主場，二嚟，

_如果係你，你會唔會好似邱同學咁返轉頭救健仔？_

_點知啫，去到嗰刻就靠本能架啦。_

_但俾狗咬埋咪又少個手足囉。_

_如果咁多計算，最初直程唔會出嚟啦，煩膠。_

如果咁多計算，T呢刻就唔會企喺度吸毒，乸到好似全身浸TG咁，又完全睇唔到自己喺邊。之所以衝到上戰場邊，係因為知道如果係Sarawat，一定會企到最前守住自己屋企。

「咳、咳咳咳、」一時分心唔覺意吸大啖咗，即刻有報應，個肺好似俾人掐住咁，吸唔到下一啖氣，眼水開始標，再唞唔到氣就會窒息—

個3M布口罩突然被扯走，換成豬嘴CUP咗落面，「以為自己係黃大仙呀？」

係Sarawat把聲，T終於冷靜到。

Sarawat得返塊面巾，明顯係將自己個豬嘴畀咗T。

「你又會喺度嘅？」啫係唔喺最前線。

「我唔喺度你死咗喇。」Sarawat雙手環住T條頸，幫佢扣好個豬嘴，用手指公抺咗抺T眼角。

以前啲女朋友喊嗰時，T都會咁樣幫人哋抺眼淚。但Sarawat做得好鬼死自然，T連抗議機會都冇，當然亦都趕唔切，前面班人突然間退。

T第一次見到狗嫂射嘢，嚴格上只係眼尾睄到，因為Sarawat極速扯走咗佢。淨係聽到周圍啲人嗌晒救命，啲記者都周圍閃，又有幾個手足要人扶住走。Sarawat一路拖住佢狂奔，好似6.12喺金鐘咁，但今次T冇再腳軟。最後跑到落大斜路，出咗個毒氣zone，T先見到Sarawat露出嚟幾撻肉好似紅哂。

「有冇帶我畀你支藥膏？」原來隔住豬嘴講嘢要好用力，仲未計仲喘緊氣。

「頭先去咗搽，返嚟就執到你。」Sarawat望住反方向跑緊上二號橋嘅人，仲係冇鬆開T手腕。

早排Sarawat過敏搲到隻手損晒，T好似佢老母咁日日逼佢搽嘢，自己都嫌自己長氣，點知Sarawat一句彈埋嚟。

_你真係似足我女朋友喎後勤巴。_

嗰下又畀唔到反應，好彩TG可以send stickers。

【停止衝擊，否則錫你春袋。】

頂，又會手殘得咁應境。

T紅都面晒，唔知另一邊條友已經搵張被笠住個頭，塊面仲紅過自己。

\----- - ----- - ----- - ----- - ----- - ----- - ----- - ----- - ----- - ----- -

聽見出咗狗嫂，勁多人經過佢哋身邊衝上二橋，有頭髮小小白著住老西嘅中年人，又有揹名牌皮背囊嘅OL竟然幫手推住裝汽油彈嘅車仔衝上山。

Sarawat都仲係拖住T直到落到山腳，有班人圍埋入電油落玻璃樽，呢個moment如果有人點煙一定一鑊熟。

「急救物資呢邊！」

「火魔嗰度吖唔該，毛巾都係嗰度。」

T喺袋拎埋幾支NS出嚟放低，Sarawat喺另一邊拎咗個嘴，求其抺兩抹掛咗上頸。

「要唔要見下你助養嘅山區兒童？」

「咩啊？」

「唔係你啲裝，我哋死晒啦。」

「都話係我friend買。」

T唔知自己講親大話Sarawat都會睇穿佢，唔係第一次。

  
「係係係，你個friend你個friend。」Sarawat又繑住T手臂，話咁就去搵個地方唞下，最後去咗運動場大字型攤低，望住個天，有啲風，T望一望Sarawat，幫佢拉返好跌咗落嚟嘅面巾，Sarawat冇反應，可能攰過頭一放鬆就瞓著咗。

自己個3M口罩唔知畀Sarawat塞咗去邊，又唔想打攪佢呢一刻嘅寧靜，惟有繼續浪費住對罐先。Sarawat一直都好慳家，唔到最後關頭為甩身都唔捨得揼文具，T成日驚佢被搜到，又好彩冇。個豬嘴層膠應該都黐晒二噁英，同Sarawat啲汗同口水。

ILL，T俾自己嘅想像力嚇親，睄一睄Sarawat。

「頂！」嚇到彈起，條友唔知幾時開始托住個頭望Q住佢，眼都唔眨。

好似畀佢發現咗咩秘密咁。

\----- - ----- - ----- - ----- - ----- - ----- - ----- - ----- - ----- - ----- -

T都知道Sarawat係為咗就佢先冇返上去二橋，不過之後又話大學站有狗，又話補給條路會被封死，全人類仲係好緊張，將啲枱凳搬來搬去又話整RB，又有人一車車文具運來運去，只係妄想靠呢啲嘢就可以守住自己頭家。

「喂，有冇睇過呢張圖。」Sarawat伸部電話過去。

「教人點送花？」T再望多眼，「哦，真架？」

「差唔多係咁啦。」

掟火魔標準姿勢教學。

T冇同Sarawat傾過呢啲，亦唔知Sarawat做過乜冇做過乜，淨係知佢安唔安全。

Sarawat執起地下支火魔，喺褲袋拎個火機出嚟。「試下啦，難得有個場。」

T冇伸手接，Sarawat又遞高少少，T都係冇接。

Sarawat見佢咁款都冇再迫佢，放返低啲嘢粒聲唔出轉身走。

點知行咗幾步又返轉頭，「而家啲狗話退啫，轉頭再返嚟點算。」

T都係有啲猶豫，但又係嘅，如果啲狗幾邊夾攻，除咗博命又真係冇其他option。

\----- - ----- - ----- - ----- - ----- - ----- - ----- - ----- - ----- - ----- -

喺一堆長告示版之間，佢地搵到個可以匿埋避一陣世嘅空間，Sarawat同T坐得勁迫狹，啱啱好可以互相取暖。

「一陣如果你想出大學站幫手就去啦，我搞得掂喎。」

「掂啲咩？攞本書出嚟讀畀啲狗聽，煩死啲狗呀？」

「咩喎，Yuval Noah Harari嚟架。」

Sapiens，嗰次去Sarawat屋企喺書枱見到，仲做晒筆記。

同Black Bloc勇武好似大纜都扯唔上關係，但偏偏衝嗰個又係佢，喺連登長篇大論寫文解釋咩叫暴政嗰個又係佢。鬼叫知佢電話密碼咩，一時手痕走去stalk佢連登AC，先發現條友原來諗咗好多嘢。

「又話要溫corporate law？仲借本咁嘅嘢邊有時間睇？」 

Sarawat望完周圍真係冇cam，終於扯低咗塊面巾，T晨早已經除咗個豬嘴。

「我諗過喇，我真係唔想行呢條路，忙餐死，幫啲商家佬做打手。」

「咁你想做咩？」

「唔知呀，而家咁樣計劃嚟都冇用啦。」

T收好本書，歷咩史呢，香港每一日都創造緊歷史，進攻大學校園，山城冒黑煙，今日都唔知聽日事。

Sarawat打側頭好認真咁望住T。

「頭先打緊嗰時，我有一刻喺度諗，如果死咗就成世都唔知你叫咩名。」

啲Air dead咗幾秒，因為頭先飛緊車過嚟嗰時，呢個諗法都喺T個腦閃過。

T係有錢仔，一出世就同薩利亞無緣，喺街頭流竄俾狗追？天方夜譚。佢見嗰啲警察同阿爸好老友，叫佢世侄仔架。

所以一開始佢唔敢隨便信個街頭識嘅人，到後來，又幾千萬個藉口，總之都係冇講，Sarawat又OK喎，完全將個背脊交晒畀個連叫咩名都唔知嘅人。

死咪死囉，Sarawat係咁講。

不過呢一刻佢哋兩個都知唔係。

本身已經好近，T又再挨近咗少少，兩個一八幾大男人半個身貼埋一齊。Sarawat仲係望實佢。

「Tine，我叫Tine。」  
  


Sarawat冇再問，Tine鍾意講幾多就幾多囉，來日方長嘛，要知一個名有幾難。

\----- - ----- - ----- - ----- - ----- - ----- - ----- - ----- - ----- - ----- -

『出嚟先啦，再唔走冇得走架喇！』10:31 p.m.

『而家出去實比狗咬』10:31 p.m.

『求下你，出嚟啦』

『喂』

『應機』

『我唔想你死喺入面啊』

你所打嘅電話號碼暫時未能接通，請遲啲再打過嚟啦。

『入面嘅人全部告暴動啊』

『你喺邊』

『你唔應機我就去搵你架喇』

頭盔已經擺咗入袋，執多兩支NS，太重，都係帶一支算。

Sarawat終於有反應。

『唔好 我會有言一丨』

『我friend話Z core有路走』

『你知得嗰D都黃晒架喇』

個Live一片混亂，除咗火光黑煙同血就咩都分唔到，槍聲，記者好似連把聲都震埋。

『我想嚟救你』其實打字嗰刻已經著咗車。

Sarawat錄咗個音，唔知Tine聽到嗰時已經過咗東隧。

「留喺屋企，我出嚟搵你，我應承你。」

有時歷史就係蝴蝶拍一拍對翼。

『喂 白痴仔』

『唔好出尖東知唔知』

你所打嘅電話號碼暫時未能接通，請遲啲再打過嚟啦。

『你係咪on9』

你所打嘅電話號碼暫時未能接通，請遲啲再打過嚟啦。

你所打嘅電話號碼暫時未能接通，請遲啲再打過嚟啦。

\----- - ----- - ----- - ----- - ----- - ----- - ----- - ----- - ----- - ----- -

@TC2000 @TC2000 @TC2000 @TC2000

無論換幾多次卡都add得返，因為day one已經背咗，只要Tine冇改就去到天涯海角都搵到。但而家，呢個陪佢行咗條路大半年嘅AC變咗Deleted Account，仲連電話號碼都cut埋，唯一合理解釋係Tine真係俾狗咬咗。

Sarawat決定睇晒嗰幾日所有台嘅所有直播片。

匿喺被入面逐條逐條片用電話睇，有時唔小心瞓著，夢見喺條好黑好長嘅隧道入面彎住身咁行，跟住有啲黐黐地臭臭哋嘅液體，為咗向前行佢一定要浸落去，越行越深水，昆蟲嘅觸鬚刮過佢條頸，佢打咗勁大個冷震。

Tine會喺出口等佢，一出去就可以上BMW離開呢度。

但等住佢嘅係狗。

Sarawat紥醒，第幾百次俾同一個夢嚇醒，隔籬床手足聽到動靜望一望佢。

我OK。

無聲咁畀咗個手勢，其實全世界，至少間屋裏面嘅人都知唔會OK，但除咗扮冇事，冇其他辦法。

\----- - ----- - ----- - ----- - ----- - ----- - ----- - ----- - ----- - ----- -

Sarawat掙扎咗好耐要唔要出去，會唔會一出門口就俾人跟，會唔會就咁就玩完。但又冇理由唔返屯門投票丫，搭一程車啫，冇事嘅。

頭耷耷上咗巴士，周圍啲人好似望住佢咁，冇事嘅。

撳著個電話，啱啱換咗Tine張相做wall paper。其實唔係相，係cap圖嚟。有個網媒影到佢俾狗撳落地，戴住豬嘴頭盔，著到成個勇武咁，又真係幾勇武嘅，眼角爆晒血眉頭都冇皺一下。

個地盤佬頭盔好Sharp醒，自從有Tine養之後Sarawat就冇再用過啲咁初級嘅裝，Tine竟然有一個。

跟住啲狗就擋撚住咗個鏡頭。

Sarawat習慣尋根究底，或者不撞南牆心不死。

到真係撞到南牆，頭破血流喇，又唔出聲扮冇嘢發生過。

\----- - ----- - ----- - ----- - ----- - ----- - ----- - ----- - ----- - ----- -

早啲起身去「拜山」，上網搵下囡，印出嚟孝敬啲押緊嘅手足，AKB呀咩BlackPink，望望下又幾索。

佢都試過上網Search Tine，打埋學校名，睇嚟條友好摺，竟然連功課都搵唔到一份，又冇攞過獎。仲要真係冇一個義務律師幫過個叫Tine嘅人，不過又咁，Tine屋企咁有米，使鬼義務律師咩。

但都唔會唔使過堂掛，只係審訊預告都冇個叫Tine又被控非法集結或者暴動嘅人。可能Tine都係假名嚟。

諗咩呢，佢為咗去救你條仆街搞到自己俾狗咬，但你生勾勾喺屋企hea緊，竟然懷疑佢用假名呃你。

不過，點解要用TG secret chat呢，連少少對話都冇keep住，好似，冇嘢發生過咁。

Sarawat慣咗唔開燈，開燈就見到間房幾空，有好多嘢留咗喺嗰間房個假天花頂，仲有一部份嘅自己。

嗰個眼白白睇住Tine嚟救佢，又咩都做唔到嘅自己。

仲記得嗰日有幾凍，震到點唔著支汽油彈，好撚想出到去，但無論燒著幾多嘢仍然都係凍，入心入肺，係諗住架白色BMW先撐埋落去。

而家已經冇嘢可以期待。

\----- - ----- - ----- - ----- - ----- - ----- - ----- - ----- - ----- - ----- -

10點零，Sarawat坐喺PP3個水池邊，嗰棵紫色花嘅樹真係有啲好靚嘅花，不過可能遲咗嚟啦，有啲已經淍謝咗。個天陰陰哋，Sarawat用電話影咗張相，send出去。

個訊息隔籬有個紅色感嘆號仔，同上面幾條一樣。

個3M布口罩仲好似有啲TG味，Sarawat冇洗過，好似同佢一齊嚟咗睇花咁。

槍聲喺耳邊響起嘅時候Sarawat竟然有啲腳軟，啲煙飄到埋嚟佢轉身就走，一直跑到午炮度先停，有啲人湧緊出嚟。

眼淚整濕咗個口罩，佢扶住牆用力吸氣，成世仔都未試過咁撚無力，覺得自己咁撚廢。

（今次香港真係玩完喇，仲喺度做乜啊Sarawat？）

個心雖然喺度嗌緊，但身邊冇裝、冇team，冇佢喺度。

仲以為自己得，一個人都得，原來唔係。

有個人行埋嚟，畀咗支細NS佢，佢笑笑口袋咗。

「沖下啦，好啲架。」把女仔聲聽落似中學雞，拎住支旗。

「我…」唔係因為TG囉。

都係啪開咗支NS吱咗兩下，個女仔好似放心晒咁行開，咁啱有風揚起咗支旗。

「香港獨立」

旗上面係咁寫。

Sarawat作為一個政政學生，其實諗唔到點樣先實際上成到事，只不過，跟手又好多人拎住呢支旗，仲嗌晒口號。

「香港獨立，唯一出路」

Sarawat決定跟返上大隊。

\----- - ----- - ----- - ----- - ----- - ----- - ----- - ----- - ----- - ----- -

\----- - ----- - ----- - ----- - ----- - ----- - ----- - ----- - ----- - ----- -

\----- - ----- - ----- - ----- - ----- - ----- - ----- - ----- - ----- - ----- -

\----- - ----- - ----- - ----- - ----- - ----- - ----- - ----- - ----- - ----- -

尾聲

Sarawat習慣喺熄燈前聽吓貓仔，不過自從港台被禁之後其實個個台都喺嗰啲嘢，將所有嘢調轉理解去估返個真相出嚟就啱架喇。

「全國政協常委Type Chic星期二宣佈，將胞弟Tine Chic逐出家族，表明唔會容忍反中亂港份子影響家族聲譽，又話三年前將細佬送去德國留學，係嚿年已經過身嘅媽媽嘅決定，佢同爸爸完全唔知情。

曾經喺19年香港暴動被捕嘅Tine Chic，保釋之後畏罪潛逃到德國，之後喺當地多次舉行港獨集會，近年更加成立港獨組織勾結境外勢力，喺歐美等地散播謠言抹黑國家，嚴重危害社會穩定同香港人民福祉。

駐港國家安全公署表明，任何試圖勾結外國勢力煽動策反嘅人都係嚴重違反《國安法》，將會依法嚴懲。

今日新聞聯播係咁多，再會。」

佢撲落床，衝埋另一條友度，「喂、手足，可唔可以畀今日份報紙我？」

自閉仔好少咁緊張，俾佢捉住嗰個嗱嗱聲遞畀佢。

「咩料呀？光復咗？」

咩手足，咩光復，成個倉得佢兩個會咁講，仲要勁細聲，俾其他人聽到就仆街。

Sarawat好快揭開份報紙，A3，左下角嗰格，豆腐潤咁細張相。

隻腳軟仔黑眼圈好鬼深，右眼眉多咗條疤。另一張配相喺佢個「港獨組織」嘅LOGO，用咗嗰隻紫色花。

\----- - ----- - ----- - ----- - ----- - ----- - ----- - ----- - ----- - ----- -

「你J嗰條仔？」男人老狗摸住張報紙入晒神，睇見都心寒。

「唔係J。」Sarawat勁小心撕落嚟。「我咪同你講過，有個識嘅人俾狗咬完之後冇晒聲氣嘅。」

「就係佢？」「嗯。」

「原來喺朱媛啲朋友。」囚友望完格報紙，「又幾靚仔。」

Sarawat差啲收唔住對眼啲兇光。

「頂吖咁惡，去德國搵佢囉。」

「好啊而家就買機票飛好唔好？」

「梗係好啦，嗱一陣一熄燈我就由後面箍住個柳記，你呢…」

「戇尻仔。瞓啦。」

監倉係十點熄燈，Sarawat瞓上床，闔埋對眼。  
\----- - ----- - ----- - ----- - ----- - ----- - ----- - ----- - ----- - ----- -

「我過兩日仲要同阿爸一齊返一轉大陸，有啲驚，哈哈。」

「去中國。」

「係係，要注重意識形態嘛，知喇政政人。」

「風頭火勢去中國做乜春？」

「Errr…哦，冇呀，太嫲身體唔多好，去探一探佢啫。」

「揀正國殤先嚟去，有冇咁橋呀？」

「咪問啦。」

不嬲都唔問。

「Tine，我叫Tine呀，不過個姓…真係唔講得。」煩膠仔隻手擰住Sarawat衫腳，好似驚死激嬲人咁。  
「唔緊要，只要你肯為我打開心扉就得。」

Tine又眼仔碌碌咁望住Sarawat。

於是Sarawat知道咗Tine嘴唇好軟、好好鍚，仲會好乖咁闔埋眼。Sarawat縮開少少就嘟住嘴追上去，咀到差啲壓冧背脊嗰幾塊告示版。

「無論發生咩事，喺邊度都好，我都會企喺你嗰邊。」

Tine同Sarawat講嗰時，嘴唇幾乎掂到Sarawat耳仔。Sarawat攬住佢，「咁如果我坐監呢？」

「都喺你嗰邊，五年好、十年好，幾多年都好，我哋都會爬緊同一座山，去同一個方向。」

\----- - ----- - ----- - ----- - ----- - ----- - ----- - ----- - ----- - ----- -

Sarawat擘大眼，手心好似仲有Tine嘅餘溫。

雖然唔知仲要努力幾耐、仲要犧牲幾多先可以掙脫唔屬於呢個城市嘅枷鎖，但為咗自己屋企，所有嘢都係值得。

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
END

  
  
  
後記

設定入面，Tine之所以喺尖東一帶被捕仲保到釋就係因為法治已死。而去到外國冇搵返Sarawat個原因其實好膠，就係佢真係冇背Sarawat AC，唔好怪佢，Sarawat成日要改名。同埋都因為，佢覺得Sarawat呢種人會睇唔起自己靠「關係」，所以尾聲寫佢冇晒「關係」。

最後冇講Sarawat點解坐，因為喺呢個崩壞嘅時代，我哋每一個都有可能係佢。

香港人加油，萬事小心。

 _這一場革命也許無人取勝  
但請你請你請你_ _留低一起作見證_

喺某個地方叫0928嘅某個香港人，於2020年5月26日，19:25

**Author's Note:**

> 現實主義者請就此止步。
> 
> [在藍花楹盡時 番外 (請用新分頁開啟)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24995725)  
>  [在藍花楹盡時 番外個後續（R18） (請用新分頁開啟)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25008637)


End file.
